


you're under orders, feeling like you're under fire

by kuro49



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ressler is in a patterned button-up that is at least one size too small, sitting there with Red's hand resting over his thigh, closer to groin than knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're under orders, feeling like you're under fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



> Originally posted to tumblr for a writing meme and the prompt: Fake Relationship.

From the patterned button-up that is at least one size too small to the hand resting over his thigh, closer to groin than knee, there are so many things wrong with the scenario Agent Ressler finds himself in. And he really would begin with one of many complaints if this isn’t a direct order.

Saying that he is sitting next to Reddington in this dimly-lit nightclub for the past two hours waiting for their target to show is putting it lightly. It is much more accurate to say that he is sitting close enough to Red that he may as well be sitting in the man’s lap, sipping a tonic and gin with a scowl.

"Donald, is this any way to treat your—"

"What, _Raymond_? My sugar daddy?” Donald hates that the man looks anything but uncomfortable, hates the way his first name comes off of the man’s tongue whiskey smooth.

"It is only for the evening, Donny."

Ressler nearly bites his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

"Do not call me t—"

"Oh _look_ , Donald, our man just walked in.” Reddington interrupts him easily. With his eyes on the door, Ressler can hear the amusement loud in Red’s voice when he continues, leaning in close enough to have his mouth ghosting against the shell of his ear, “Smile sweetly like you mean it now.”

And if that hand sits comfortably there on his thigh all evening, well, Agent Donald Ressler is only allowing it because it’s his job.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
